Craig McCracken
Craig McCracken is the creator of Wander Over Yonder. Craig is also known for creating The Powerpuff Girls and Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends . He is married to fellow cartoonist, Lauren Faust. Personal Life McCracken got involved in drawing at an early age. After he graduated from California High School in Whittier, California, he attended the California Institute of the Arts (CalArts), where he honed his animation skills and met his classmate Genndy Tartakovsky, with whom he would occasionally collaborate throughout his career. During his first year, he created a series of short cartoons featuring a character named No Neck Joe, which were picked up by Spike and Mike's Sick and Twisted Festival of Animation. While at CalArts, he also created a short entitled Whoopass Stew!, which would later become the basis for The Powerpuff Girls. Career In 1993, McCracken was tapped by Hanna-Barbera Cartoons to be an art director on the Turner Broadcasting System series 2 Stupid Dogs, where he would also work with Tartakovsky. While McCracken was at Hanna-Barbera, studio president Fred Seibertbegan a new project: an animation incubator consisting of 48 new cartoons running approximately seven minutes each. Dubbed''What a Cartoon!, it motivated McCracken to further develop his ''Whoopass Girls! creation, renaming it The Powerpuff Girls in the process. His new pilot, "The Powerpuff Girls in: Meat Fuzzy Lumkins", premiered on February 20, 1995, on Cartoon Network's World Premiere Toon-In, and a second short, "Crime 101", followed on January 28, 1996. The first short to be picked up by the network was Tartakovsky's Dexter's Laboratory, which McCracken would contribute to in early seasons. McCracken's Powerpuff was the fourth cartoon to be greenlit a full series, which premiered on November 18, 1998. The show soon became a hit and has won bothEmmy2 and Annie3 awards. In 2002 McCracken directed The Powerpuff Girls Movie, a prequel to his series. McCracken left The Powerpuff Girls after four seasons, focusing on his next project, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. It premiered with the 90-minute television special "House of Bloo's" on August 13, 2004, on Cartoon Network. He developed the series with wife Lauren Faust. The show ran for six seasons, all directed by McCracken, and concluded on May 3, 2009. It also won Emmy4 and Annie5 awards. In April 2008, he became executive producer of a new Cartoon Network showcase project called The Cartoonstitute. After 15 years of employment, he resigned from Cartoon Network and created Wander Over Yonder for Disney Television Animation and the Disney Channel in 2013. Gallery Jack McBrayer and Craig McCracken.png Craig McCracken.png Craig and Lauren.png Craig McCracken 5.png Craig, Jack and April.png Craig McCracken with Cat.png The gallery for Craig McCracken may be viewed here. Credits Episodes he directed Season 1 * The Greatest * The Little Guy Episodes he wrote Season 1 * The Greatest * The Picnic (Story) * The Egg * The Fugitives (Story) * The Good Deed (Story) * The Pet (Story) * The Prisoner (Story) * The Bad Guy (Story) * The Troll (Story) * The Box (Story) * The Hat (Story) * The Little Guy (Story) * The Ball (Story) * The Bounty (Story) * The Hero (Story) * The Birthday Boy (Story) * The Nice Guy (Story) * The Time Bomb (Story) * The Tourist (Story) * The Day (Story) * The Night (Story) * The Lonely Planet (Story) * The Brainstorm (Story) * The Toddler (Story) * The Fancy Party (Story) * The Epic Quest Of Unfathomable Difficulty!!! (Story) * The Void (Story) * The Party Animal (Story) * The Gift 2: The Giftening (Story) * The Date (Story) * The Buddies (Story) * The Liar (Story) * The Stray (Story) * The Big Job (Story) * The Helper (Story) * The Funk (Story) * The Enemies (Story) * The Rider (Story) * The Gift (Story) Season 2 * The Greater Hater * The Breakfast * The Big Day (Story) * The Fremergency Fronfract (Story) * The Boy Wander (Story) * The Wanders * The Axe (Story) * The Loose Screw * The It (Story) * The Cool Guy (Story) * The Catastrophe (Story) * The Rager * The Good Bad Guy (Story) * The Battle Royale (Story) * The Matchmaker (Story) * The New Toy (Story) * The Black Cube (Story) * The Eye On The Skullship (Story) * The Secret Planet (Story) * The Bad Hatter (Story) * The Hole... Lotta Nuthin' (Story) * The Show Stopper (Story) * The Cartoon (Story) * The Bot (Story) * The Family Reunion (Story) * The Rival (Story) * My Fair Hatey (Story) * The Legend (Story) * The Bad Neighbors * The Party Poopers (Story) * The Waste Of Time (Story) * The Hot Shot * The Night Out (Story) * The Search For Captain Tim (Story) * The Heebie Jeebies (Story) * The Sick Day (Story) * The Sky Guy (Story) * The Robomechabotatron (Story) * The Flower (Story) * The End Of The Galaxy (Story) Episodes he storyboarded Season 1 * The Greatest Filmography Films Television Social Media Tumblr - Crackmccraigen Twitter - Crackmccraigen DeviantART - cmcc Category:The Crew